<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstood [Sasori] by Cynikxl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497715">Misunderstood [Sasori]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynikxl/pseuds/Cynikxl'>Cynikxl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captive Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akatsuki-centric, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sasori-centric, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Has His Family, Uzumaki Naruto Has His Parents, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, originally posted on Quotev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynikxl/pseuds/Cynikxl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's twin cousin, gets himself in trouble with none other than the Akatsuki, even after his aunt's warning to stay away. What happens when he has a repeated run-in with a certain red-haired puppeteer?<br/>[Modern AU]<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my OC Hisoka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Sasori (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captive Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a modern au of Naruto and will have quite a few triggers in it. I will be putting warnings as often as I can and if I forget and accidentally trigger someone, I deeply apologize in advance. &lt;3 I hope everyone enjoys this story because it is, by far, my most favourite that I have ever written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka sat on his bed, knees pulled to his chest with headphones on and music blasting. He held the headphones to his ears tightly to further drown out the horrors happening downstairs.</p>
<p>Every night, he did this. Every day even, too. Hiding from the day to day, night to night, brutality that's his reality. He dropped out of school a year ago and kept himself locked up in his room, only eating or even leaving his room when both his parents were gone, which was not often. </p>
<p>A sudden sharp knock sounds, but he doesn't hear it. The door opens and in comes his aunt, Mikoto Uchiha. Her eyes widen at how thin and traumatized the boy is. She rushes over and takes the headphones off, hugging him close to her. </p>
<p>"Oh, Hisoka... Everything is okay, now... Fugaku and I are going to be taking you into our custody." </p>
<p>She strokes his hair. She feels a wetness on her shoulder and realizes the poor 17 year old is sobbing quietly into her shoulder. She holds him closer and rubs his back, humming softly to help soothe him. A few minutes later, Fugaku enters the room and begins packing Hisoka's things. </p>
<p>"Hisoka.. Do you want any of your art supplies or books or anything?" </p>
<p>Fugaku asks his nephew. The black-haired male shakes his head. Fugaku nods and simply packs clothes and other necessities. </p>
<p>"Mikoto, the police are here. We'll have to go to court in order to take him into our custody."</p>
<p>Mikoto nods gently.</p>
<p>"Alright. Can he at least stay with us until then?" </p>
<p>Fugaku nods, "yes, he can." </p>
<p>Mikoto nods, muttering an 'okay, love' softly.</p>
<p>"A police car is here to bring Satoshi and Aika to jail for now."</p>
<p>Fugaku tells his wife. Mikoto nods lightly with a small smile and looks at Hisoka. The boy slowly stands up and walks over to his uncle and begins packing himself, instead of letting his uncle do all the work. Fugaku goes back downstairs to speak with the officers some more. Mikoto helps Hisoka then walks downstairs with him.</p>
<p>"Do you have everything you need? Your electronics and everything?" </p>
<p>Hisoka nods lightly. A police officer walks over to the married couple. </p>
<p>"We'll be sure to keep in contact with you about the court dates." </p>
<p>The couple nod and thank the officer before walking to their vehicle with Hisoka. Hisoka follows his aunt and uncle to their car. Fugaku puts Hisoka's luggage into the trunk before getting into the driver's seat.</p>
<p>Mikoto gets into the front passenger seat as Hisoka gets into the back. The three of them buckle up before heading home in a car filled with silence.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Hisoka walks into the house after Mikoto and Fugaku. He looks around and spots two familiar figures in the living room. His two cousins. </p>
<p>The taller, and the eldest, stands up and walks over, smiling gently. </p>
<p>"Hisoka. It's so good to see you again. However, I wish it was on better terms." </p>
<p>Hisoka nods gently, looking up at his eldest cousin, Itachi Uchiha. His twin cousin then walks over and greets him with a hug. </p>
<p>"Hey, Soka. I hope you're doing okay." </p>
<p>Hisoka hugs back with a weak nod and a quiet whisper, </p>
<p>"I am.." </p>
<p>Sasuke nods with a slight smile.</p>
<p>"I'm about to head out to see my friends. Wanna tag along?" </p>
<p>Hisoka thinks it over. </p>
<p>"I suppose it won't hurt," Hisoka mumbles, making sure he has his phone and earbuds.</p>
<p>Sasuke smiles and tells Mikoto that he and Hisoka will be home later. Mikoto smiles at her son and her nephew, waving and telling them to be careful.</p>
<p>Sasuke and Hisoka walk out of the house and Sasuke begins leading the two of them down the road. Hisoka plugs in one earbud, turning on his music. Sasuke looks over. </p>
<p>"What are you listening to?" </p>
<p>Hisoka looks over. </p>
<p>"U-Um.. Bang Bang.." </p>
<p>Sasuke chuckles. </p>
<p>"I'm guessing you listen to a wide variety of music?"</p>
<p>Hisoka nods softly. Sasuke walks up to a house a few blocks away and walks up to the door, just walking in. </p>
<p>"Hey, Kushina and Minato." </p>
<p>The two adults smile at Sasuke and greet him. </p>
<p>"Naruto and them are in his room. Oh~! Who's this?" </p>
<p>Sasuke gestures to Hisoka. </p>
<p>"This is my twin cousin I was telling you about, Hisoka." </p>
<p>"Hi. I'm Minato Namikaze. This is my wife, Kushina Uzumaki." </p>
<p>"Hi! It's nice to meet you." </p>
<p>Hisoka nods gently, uttering a soft greeting. Sasuke leads Hisoka up the stairs and to the farthest bedroom on the left. Sasuke slams the door open. </p>
<p>"Sup, loser."</p>
<p>Sasuke greets a blonde male with bright blue eyes. The blonde whines and shouts something back at Sasuke.</p>
<p>"Oh, guys. This is my twin cousin, Hisoka. Hisoka, these are my friends, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, and Choji." </p>
<p>Hisoka nods softly and waves a little, not speaking a word. No one questioned why Hisoka was so quiet, to which the male was very grateful.</p>
<p>After a few hours of everyone hanging out, Sasuke and Hisoka say goodbye to Naruto and the others before heading home. When they got home it was around eight o'clock and dinner was just getting finished.</p>
<p>Mikoto smiles at her son and her nephew, telling them to wash up then sit at the table, where Itachi was already seated. Fugaku was in the kitchen, helping his wife.</p>
<p>The twin cousins wash up and go sit at the table. Fugaku and Mikoto set out the food and finish setting the table, to which Itachi gets up and helps.</p>
<p>Once the table was fully set for five people, everyone sits down and begins eating. However, Hisoka only eats a tiny bit, compared to the others.</p>
<p>Sasuke and Itachi, not knowing the full story, glance over in worry. Itachi says nothing, but Sasuke speaks up.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hisoka... I don't mean to pry, but is that all you're going to eat?," he asks softly, concerned.</p>
<p>Hisoka merely nods silently and finishes the small amount of food on his plate before getting up and going to the sink and washing his dishes.  Afterwards, he leaves to his bedroom, where he saw everything of his set up and put away.</p>
<p>He checks the time and sees it was nine o'clock so he pulls off his white, long-sleeved shirt and removes his slightly baggy, black cargo pants. He goes into his new dresser and changes his boxers before slipping on a pair of sweatpants.</p>
<p>He closes the drawer and shuts his bedroom door, walking over to his bed. He climbs up and crawls under the covers, laying on his side with his back facing the door. He closes his eyes and slowly, very slowly, falls into a deep, night terror filled sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hisoka goes out with Sasuke to prep for his new school year and the twin cousins meet up with the strawberry and banana boyfriends, Gaara and Naruto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filters through the curtains and it lands on the pale face of Hisoka. Hisoka's eyelids twitch slightly as he shifts on his bed. Thankfully, today is only Sunday. However, that means he has to go shopping for school supplies and new clothes.</p>
<p>Hisoka lifts himself and sits up, yawning softly as he rakes a hand through his hair. A loud knock resounds through the room and the ravenette lazily gets off his bed and walks to the door, opening it up. </p>
<p>"Morning, Sasuke," Hisoka mumbles with a yawn.</p>
<p>Sasuke nods lightly in greeting, still in his pajamas. </p>
<p>"Mom wanted me to ask if you wanted me to go shopping with you guys."</p>
<p>"It's really up to you.. I wouldn't mind it, but if you wanna go with, that's fine." </p>
<p>Hisoka yawns yet again. Sasuke looks at his twin cousin. </p>
<p>"Fall asleep late?," he asks. </p>
<p>Hisoka shakes his head. </p>
<p>"Nuh uh.. I fell asleep at a decent time. I just kept waking up because of nightmares." </p>
<p>Sasuke nods. </p>
<p>"Oh.. Well, I suppose I'll go with you guys. It's 10:30 and Mom wants to take us out for lunch, so I'd suggest getting ready early. You never know when she'll decide to leave." </p>
<p>Hisoka nods and closes his bedroom door after telling Sasuke he'd be down within the hour. Hisoka walks to his dresser and pulls out an outfit for the day, carrying it to his bathroom.</p>
<p>He walks into the bathroom and sets the folded articles of clothing on the counter, stripping out of his pajamas as stepping into the tub.</p>
<p>He turns on the shower and rakes his hands through his hair, getting his hair wet. After washing his hair and body, he rinses himself and turns off the water.</p>
<p>Grabbing his towel and wrapping it around him, he steps out of the shower and towel dries his hair then dries off his body. He grabs his straightener and turns it on.</p>
<p>Letting the straightener heat up, he pulls a light grey, long sleeved shirt which has several open, thin strips on the front, back, and sleeves over his head.</p>
<p>He, then, pulls on a pair of slightly baggy, black sweatpants with a tight fitting hem at the ankles and various white symbols from different cultures. He also puts on two necklaces, a <a href="https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/30/62/36/306236c65702068384a62bd54cc434b7.jpg">triple spiral necklace</a> and a <a href="https://static.wixstatic.com/media/e9f6d4_59e1edb0fd9a432db004fe928363d66b~mv2_d_2448_2448_s_4_2.jpg/v1/fill/w_498,h_498,al_c,q_90/file.jpg">triquetra necklace</a>.</p>
<p>The straightener beeps, signalling it's warm enough, and he lifts it up, carefully straightening his hair. After his hair is straightened, he changes out his piercings, then places his beanie on his head.</p>
<p>He gazes at himself in the mirror, expression blank, and he sighs, exiting the bathroom. He gets to his bedroom door and opens it, only to see Mikoto about to knock. Said aunt smiles brightly at her nephew. </p>
<p>"I was just about to get you and tell you we're leaving." </p>
<p>Hisoka nods and looks down slightly at his aunt. </p>
<p>"Alright.." </p>
<p>Mikoto tilts her head, gazing at his shirt. </p>
<p>"Won't you get warm? It's pretty humid out." </p>
<p>"I can bring a t-shirt with if you want me to.."</p>
<p>"No, it's okay. You don't have to! I was just curious. Anyway, let's get going if you're ready!" </p>
<p>Hisoka nods softly and grabs his phone from its charger as well as his earbuds before walking back to his aunt and following her down the hall. </p>
<p>"So, your schedule was sent in the mail and I looked over it. You have an identical schedule to Sasuke's, that way he can show you around and such easier. Also, I would like to warn you about someone that Itachi used to be affiliated with.</p>
<p>"His name is Sasori. He has red hair and reddish eyes. He's close friends with a blonde haired male named Deidara and a silver haired male named Hidan. I know I sound over protective, but they do mean bad business. Itachi stopped being friends with them because of the trouble they would get into."</p>
<p>Hisoka nods softly, expression still blank as ever. </p>
<p>"Also... we got a call from the police. It turns out that your mother was the abuser. Is that correct?" </p>
<p>Hisoka nods slowly. </p>
<p>"Your father will be going to treatment for his alcohol dependency and his self-harming. They have a court date set now and you are required to go..." </p>
<p>"When is it..?" </p>
<p>"It's in two weeks on that Wednesday... I'll be sure to buy you some formal clothing and semi-formal clothing, along with any casual clothing you want." </p>
<p>Hisoka nods softly. Mikoto gets to the downstairs living room and walks towards the door, slipping on her shoes. </p>
<p>"Sasuke, are you ready!?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I am." </p>
<p>Sasuke walks over to his mother and his cousin, also slipping his shoes on. Hisoka slides on his converse and plugs an earbud into one of his ears, turning on his music.</p>
<p>The three of them bid goodbye to Fugaku and Itachi before exiting the house and walking to the car. Sasuke gets into the front passenger seat as Mikoto gets into the driver's seat and Hisoka the back passenger seat. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The three Uchihas get to the mall and Mikoto hands Hisoka 20,201<sup>*</sup> yen that she took out of his savings to get clothes for school.</p>
<p>She smiles and waves to the boys, letting them venture off on their own as she goes to the stores she needs to. Sasuke looks over at Hisoka. </p>
<p>"Where do you want to go first?" </p>
<p>"Um... I'm not sure... Is there a Hot Topic or something here?" </p>
<p>"No doubt about it. I wouldn't know, I haven't looked. But I know someone that would. Lemme see if he's here now with Naruto. There's no doubt that Naruto dragged him here." </p>
<p>Hisoka nods as Sasuke dials Naruto's number and calls him. After talking on the phone with Naruto, Sasuke hangs up and nods.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they're here. They're actually at Hot Topic now, so let's go there." </p>
<p>Hisoka nods and lets his cousin lead the way. As they walk, Hisoka's eyes dart all around him, slowly becoming paranoid. He'd never been very social and usually hated being out in public.</p>
<p>The two Uchihas get to the store Hisoka wanted to go to and they walk in, immediately spotting a certain blonde haired male. Said male sees the ravenette duo and he runs over. </p>
<p>"Hey, guys!" </p>
<p>Sasuke nods lightly and greets him before turning to Hisoka.. only to find that the male is no longer beside him. Sasuke sighs and walks around the store to find his cousin, Naruto and Gaara following behind. Upon finding the male, Hisoka was holding a shirt with a character on it that only Naruto recognized, him being an otaku. </p>
<p>"I want," Hisoka murmurs, staring at the shirt. </p>
<p>"Then get it. Mom did give you quite a bit of money from your savings." </p>
<p>"But I want everything with his face in it."</p>
<p>Naruto laughs. </p>
<p>"You must really like that demon butler, huh?" </p>
<p>Hisoka looks up at Naruto and stares at him. </p>
<p>"You know who this is? You know my baby? You know my Sebas-chan?" </p>
<p>Naruto grins. "Hell yeah! He's bad ass!" </p>
<p>"And sexy..." </p>
<p>Gaara raises a brow. "Are you gay?" </p>
<p>Hisoka looks at him with a straight face. "I'm simply one hell of a gay." </p>
<p>Naruto bursts out laughing and clutches onto his stomach while Gaara and Sasuke look on in confusion. Hisoka finds the shirt in his size and clutches it to his chest before searching for other Kuroshitsuji/Sebastian Michaelis related items.</p>
<p>Finding a pair of socks, a plush, and a Kuroshitsuji rubber bracelet, Hisoka walks up to the cashier and sets down the Sebastian Michaelis shirt and plush and the Kuroshitsuji socks and bracelet. After paying and getting the items in a bag, he notices he still has over half of what he was given left. Hisoka turns around to his cousin and his cousin's friends.</p>
<p>Hisoka blinked in confusion, seeing the blond and red-head holding hands.</p>
<p>"Are you two dating?," Hisoka asks softly.</p>
<p>Naruto grins widely and puffs out his chest. "Yep! For two years!" </p>
<p>Hisoka nods softly. "That's awesome." </p>
<p>Naruto smiles and kisses Gaara's cheek, to which the red-haired male blushes softly and looks away, still stoic. Hisoka watches the scene, a small pang of jealousy hitting him. </p>
<p>
  <em>I want to be loved like that...</em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke rolls his eyes at his friends and ushers them and his cousin out of the store. </p>
<p>"I'm hungry! After this, we should go to Ichiraku Ramen!" </p>
<p>Sasuke sighs. "I'll ask my mom." </p>
<p>Sasuke texts his mother and, not even a minute later, gets a text back, saying to be home at a decent time since it was a school night. Sasuke looks at his friends and nods. </p>
<p>"Yeah, let's do that. My mom said it's cool." </p>
<p>"Alright, sweet!" </p>
<p>Hisoka looks around and spots an anime store, to which he sneaks off to. However, Naruto and Sasuke immediately see him leave and follow after him, Naruto still holding his boyfriend's hand. The four get to the store and now have to find Hisoka yet again.</p>
<p>Naruto finds Hisoka holding a box with a Sebastian Michaelis figma in it. Hisoka, without even caring, holds it and also finds a Free! backpack, to which he carries both items to the cashier and pays for them. Hisoka carefully puts the figma into his new backpack and he places the backpack on his back.</p>
<p>Happy with what he's bought for himself, Hisoka walks over to the three people he was with and rocks back and forth on his heels, a thing he did when he was happy. Sasuke sees this and chuckles lightly. </p>
<p>"Alright, if everyone is done, let's get going so Naruto can shut up about ramen."</p>
<p>Naruto instantly agrees and leads everyone out of the mall and to his car. They get into the car and Naruto drives, rather recklessly, to Ichiraku ramen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* = I'm not sure the exact conversion from US dollars to Japanese yen, so i used google to get that amount.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hisoka has a rough day at school and, after getting into an argument with Sasuke, runs off, bumps into none other than Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan, and gets dragged to the Akatsuki hideout.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before I get attacked, I'm fully aware that Ino is not a bully but for my story, she and Sakura are horrible bullies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's finally the day that Hisoka dreaded. Starting his new school. He walks to the car with his twin cousin, dressed in a band t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, Converse, and a beanie.</p>
<p>Sitting in the back, he looks out the window as Itachi drives the two high schoolers to Konoha High. Hisoka leans his head against the window, the music in his headphones blasting. </p>
<p>Seeing the school come into view after ten minutes, he grabs his black backpack and gets out of the fancy vehicle with Sasuke, ignoring the looks he got from everyone around him.</p>
<p>The two Uchihas shared an identical schedule for the remainder of the semester, just so Hisoka could get used to the school. </p>
<p>The two walk towards their homeroom class, which Hisoka was told that their teacher was <em>always</em> late. They stop at Sasuke's locker first, since he hated carrying his backpack around during the day.</p>
<p>After getting what he needed for the first half of the day, the two venture off to their homeroom. Entering the classroom, Hisoka and Sasuke are immediately greeted by Sasuke's friends, Hisoka silently shocked at being accepted into the group so easily.</p>
<p>However, he didn't really understand how to express emotions very well, so he just remains silent and expressionless. He looks around at everyone in the room and recognizes most of the guys, not so much the girls. </p>
<p>However, he does notice that his dear cousin has a fanbase. Ignoring the hard glares from the girls, them clearly not seeing the resemblance between his cousin and him. He ducks away from his cousin and friends, heading to an empty desk in the far back, next to the window. </p>
<p>[First Person; Hisoka]</p>
<p>"Who do you think you are, hanging out with Sasuke and his friends?" </p>
<p>I look over to see a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. I exhale a sigh and look away. </p>
<p>"Don't talk to me." </p>
<p>"No, answer me. Are you some transgender?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me? You think I'm a girl." </p>
<p>I stand up from where I sat and look down at the girl, who I tower over. </p>
<p>"One, I am a guy. Two, I am Hisoka Uchiha, Sasuke's twin cousin. Three, even if I was trans, do you have something against trans people?" </p>
<p>The girl goes quiet. Completely. Actually, the entire classroom does. I sneer and sit back down, pissed that I have all this attention drawn to me. </p>
<p>"Ms. Yamanaka, leave Mr. Uchiha alone. He's just started today, there's no need to harass him." </p>
<p>I glance up to see a man with silver, gravity-defying hair, black eyes, and a medical mask covering the lower half of his face. Everyone in the classroom sits down and I look out of the window, just as I hear my name be called. </p>
<p>"Mr. Hisoka Uchiha. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" </p>
<p>I heave another sigh and stand up, walking to the front of the desk. As I pass that blonde bitch, she harshly whispers, </p>
<p>"Emo cunt." </p>
<p>I ignore her and walk to behind the podium and lean against it. </p>
<p>"How about a Q&amp;A session?," my cousin asks with a playful smirk. </p>
<p>"Whatever." </p>
<p>The blonde bitch raises her hand. </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"How can someone as ugly as you be related to someone as handsome as Sasuke?" </p>
<p>"Oh, let me see... My bitch of a mother is Fugaku's younger sister. You see, in order for my mother to be born to the same parents as Fugaku, my grandparents had to fuck." </p>
<p>I look her in the eyes. I mentally smirk at her traumatized face. </p>
<p>"Next question.. Naruto." </p>
<p>"Why did you move in with S-"</p>
<p>"Next." </p>
<p>"Hey-" </p>
<p>"Shut it, dweeb. Hisoka doesn't want to answer." </p>
<p>A girl with bubblegum pink hair rolls her eyes. </p>
<p>"Tell us anyway." </p>
<p>"Fine. If you all want to know why I'm here, I'll tell you. I originally dropped out of school a year ago because my mom was so goddamn a-" </p>
<p>Mr. Hatake stands up, his eyebrows narrowed. </p>
<p>"Class! This is enough! Show Hisoka respect. Sakura, Ino. You're getting referrals for bullying and harassment. Hisoka, please sit down." </p>
<p>I growl and walk to my desk, shoving my hands into my pockets. I sit down in my desk and stare out the window, a single tear sliding down my cheek, my bangs covering the cheek that the tear slipped down. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>School was over very quickly for me, thank Goddess, and I exit my last class with Sasuke, my small backpack on my shoulders. I was walking home with Sasuke and Naruto. </p>
<p>"Hey.. I'm sorry for asking about-" </p>
<p>"Forget about it. That stupid bubblegum haired bitch and her blonde friend are what pushed me over the edge." </p>
<p>"Ignore those two, Hisoka. They're known for their bullying. If they start shit with you again, tell me. I'll tell them off." </p>
<p>"I can fend for myself, Sasuke! I'm not weak!" </p>
<p>"I didn't say you were!" </p>
<p>"You implied it!" </p>
<p>"No, I-" </p>
<p>I turn away and run, not even caring about where I was going. I just run, ignoring the calls that were being sent after me. </p>
<p><em>You pathetic bitch. You shouldn't have run from your problems. You always do that.</em> </p>
<p>I shake my head and once far enough away, I finally stop running, slowing to a jog, before slowing to a walk. I plug my earbuds into my ears and keep walking. Before I know it, I'm on the ground with a body on top of mine. </p>
<p>My earbuds fall out from the impact and I grunt. </p>
<p>"Jesus.." </p>
<p>I look up to see a redhead with red, lifeless eyes. The guy gets up without offering to help me up. I sigh and stand up, grabbing my earbuds. </p>
<p>"Jeez.." </p>
<p>"Watch where you're going." </p>
<p>"Excuse me? You're the one who ran into me and sent us to the ground." </p>
<p>"Whatever. Get out of my way." </p>
<p>"Who the hell are you?" </p>
<p>"Who are you?" </p>
<p>"I don't have to tell you anything." </p>
<p>"Neither do I." </p>
<p>"Whatever. Fine. I'm Hisoka. Hisoka Uchiha." </p>
<p>"Mm.. Another Uchiha, huh? I'm Sasori."</p>
<p>"..Mikoto told me about you." </p>
<p>I recognize the guy in front of me now as the one Itachi used to hang out with. She told me to stay away from hi-</p>
<p>"You're interesting. Follow me." </p>
<p>"I really shou-" </p>
<p>"Sasori, my man! Recruiting another one?" </p>
<p>"I ran into another Uchiha." </p>
<p>"An Uchiha? That's interesting, yeah." </p>
<p>"Look. I gotta go-" </p>
<p>"Nonsense! At least join us for a bite to eat?"</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry." </p>
<p>"A drink?"</p>
<p>"Not interested." </p>
<p>"What do you like?" </p>
<p>"Art." </p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Art, yeah?"</p>
<p>"What type?" </p>
<p>"All of it. Painting, clay, puppeteering, digital, traditional, all of it." </p>
<p>The blonde guy, well.. I think he's a guy. His voice is pretty deep. He smirks. </p>
<p>"I like ya. Come on, now. At least give us a shot, yeah?" </p>
<p>"You're in a gang. No thanks." </p>
<p>"You know of us?" </p>
<p>"Itachi told me." </p>
<p>The blonde raises a brow. </p>
<p>"Itachi, hm? What'd he say about us?" </p>
<p>"I don't have to tell you." </p>
<p>The white haired guy grins. </p>
<p>"Would ya look at that. We're here!" </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, fuck. Are you kidding me? They fucking tricked me with all this talking bullshit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Akatsuki attempts to recruit another Uchiha, Hisoka gets flustered at seeing Pein with tattoos and piercings, and Sasuke and Itachi come to the rescue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka sighs heavily as he finds himself at the hideout of the infamous Akatsuki.</p>
<p>
  <em>These bastards distracted me with their incessant talking... Tch.</em>
</p>
<p>The four men walk into the hideout and Hisoka is shocked to hear <em>Nothing Else Matters</em> by Metallica playing softly throughout the room. He looks around the hideout, pierced eyebrow raised as he gazes at some of the members discreetly. </p>
<p>
  <em>Is anyone normal here..?</em>
</p>
<p>He sighs softly and shoves his hands into his pockets, continuing to look around.</p>
<p>"Pein-sama! We found another Uchiha, yeah." Deidara calls out to the Akatsuki leader.</p>
<p>Pein, not really wanting to deal with <em>another</em> Uchiha sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Well, as best as he can with the bridge of it being pierced three times. Hisoka looks up to meet the eyes of the leader and his pale cheeks flush slightly. </p>
<p>
  <em>Tattoos... piercings... Oof.</em>
</p>
<p>He mentally shakes his head and gets rid of the blush. </p>
<p>"What is your name?" Pein asks the young Uchiha.</p>
<p>Hisoka shuffles his feet a bit, feeling anxious. </p>
<p>"U-Um... H-Hisoka," he responds quietly while averting his gaze. </p>
<p>His anxiety was shooting through the roof. He felt claustrophobic. </p>
<p>
  <em>There's a bit too many people here.... Too many that I don't know and they're in a gang and dangerous and oh Goddess, I could die if I say something wro-</em>
</p>
<p>"Hisoka, what the hell are you doing here?" </p>
<p>A voice suddenly sounds behind him. The young Uchiha nearly jumps out of his skin in fear as he whips around to see who the voice belongs to. He sees Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke looking pissed and Itachi looking a bit worried. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was forced to come here! I'm sorry!" He panics, his body tensing immediately as he flinches slightly. </p>
<p>Sasuke frowns deeply and steps forward, grabbing his cousin's wrist. He looks up and glares at Itachi's ex-gang members before tugging Hisoka out of the building. </p>
<p>"What were you thinking? Running off like that... Mom was worried about you." </p>
<p>Sasuke, too, was worried, but he wouldn't dare admit that aloud. At least not in front of his older brother. Hisoka looks down at his feet, hands in his pockets and clenched. The two teens get into Itachi's car and buckle up.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke, Itachi," he whispers softly, voice trembling. </p>
<p>"Come on, let's just head home," Sasuke sighs. </p>
<p>Hisoka nods gently and Sasuke stays quiet, Itachi beginning to drive home. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The twin cousins and eldest Uchiha brother walk into the safety of their house. Mikoto rushes to the three boys before hugging Hisoka close to her. </p>
<p>"Hisoka, I was so worried about you! When Sasuke told me you ran off, I-" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for running off... It won't happen again..." Hisoka quietly says to his aunt, his gaze downcast.</p>
<p>"Hisoka, honey... Sasuke told me what happened and why you ran... I understand. I'm not mad at you. I was just so worried..." </p>
<p>Tears formed in Hisoka's eyes, but he refused to let them fall or let anyone see. He wasn't exactly used to people caring so much about him. </p>
<p>"Go wash up, boys.. Dinner will be ready soon. Oh, I forgot to tell you and Sasuke! Itachi, Fugaku, and myself will be going on a business trip. We're leaving Saturday and we'll be gone for a a week or more and won't possibly be back until the day before the set court date. I'm so sorry that it's sudden, but I'll be sure you guys have everything you need for while we're gone. I'll also make sure you have enough money to go grocery shopping if you guys need to." </p>
<p>Both boys nod in understanding before being ushered off to wash up. As the two walk to the bathroom, Hisoka keeps his gaze on the floor in front of him. </p>
<p>"Hey... I'm sorry if I startled you earlier. I was just... I wasn't expecting you to be there. It was one of the last places I had to check because Itachi and I knew that the Akatsuki would be looking for members to recruit and would do anything to get their hands on another Uchiha," Sasuke apologizes, his gaze shifting to his twin cousin.</p>
<p>Hisoka nods softly, silently forgiving the other. The two walk into the bathroom and wash up before going back to the kitchen to eat with the family. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>[First Person; Hisoka]</p>
<p>This morning is dreadful so far. I forgot to finish my homework, I woke up late, I caused Sasuke and myself to be late to school.. If only I wasn't such a fuck up, I wouldn't have to be in this mess. Sasuke kept telling me he wasn't mad about it and that he didn't care if he was late, but I still felt like shit.</p>
<p>We walk into Mr. Hatake's class and Sasuke guides me over to his friend group. I really didn't want to be here. I just wanted to be at my desk, alone so I could listen to music in peace. Then again, doing that would mean I'm closer to the two whores that pissed me off yesterday... </p>
<p>I sigh heavily and drag my hands down my face in annoyance. </p>
<p>"Yo, 'Soka, you alright?" Kiba asks me. </p>
<p>"Just peachy," I huff and cross my arms. </p>
<p>Naruto grins and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Did you not get enough beauty sleep?" </p>
<p>"Please get off me before I break your arm," I glare a bit at the blonde. </p>
<p>
  <em>How does Sasuke deal with these people??? He's insane, that's for sure.</em>
</p>
<p>Naruto laughs nervously and gets pulled away by a jealous, but not angry, looking Gaara, the red-head hugging the blonde around the waist from behind and hiding the lower half of his face behind the blonde's shoulder. </p>
<p>No one seems to feel genuinely threatened and that makes me happy because whatever threats I throw in the future will always be empty. I don't actually have the heart to hurt anyone unless I feel they genuinely deserve it. I can't help but notice that I seem to fit in with these weirdos.</p>
<p>"Sorry for being late, class, I-" </p>
<p>"SAVE THE EXCUSE!" Naruto and his entire friend group shouts.</p>
<p>Mr. Hatake shrugs sheepishly and tells everyone to sit down in their spots. </p>
<p>I walk to my desk, making sure to avoid Psycho Number One and Psycho Number Two. Once safely in my desk, I get things ready for what Mr. Hatake has planned. </p>
<p>
  <em>I can't wait until art class...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hisoka meets Sai at the lunch table and the two become quick friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[First Person; Hisoka]</p>
<p>It's already lunchtime and I can't wait for lunch to be over, because after lunch is when I have art class. I walk with Naruto and Sasuke to our lunch table, since the three of us have our morning classes together. As usual, I have my headphones on with my volume turned on max, so I can't really hear anything around me.</p>
<p>The three of us get to the lunch table and I sigh audibly as I see the psycho twins at the table. I sit down beside a male with skin paler than mine, short, straight, black hair, and smallish, black eyes. I blink as I glance at him from the corner of my eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's in my art class... He's a really good artist, too.</em>
</p>
<p>The male looks over and smiles, though I could tell it was forced. </p>
<p>"Hello. You're Sasu-gay's cousin, yes?" </p>
<p>I purse my lips to try to not laugh at his nickname for my cousin as I nod. </p>
<p>"Yes. I am. You're in my art class. What's your name?" </p>
<p>"I am Sai. I don't believe I caught your name." </p>
<p>"Hisoka. Hisoka Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Sai." </p>
<p>"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well." </p>
<p>Naruto suddenly groans in annoyance. </p>
<p>"You two are creepily formal! I don't like it!"</p>
<p>I roll my eyes and flick out my middle finger at him. </p>
<p>"It's polite to greet others formally until you know them personally."</p>
<p>"Oh, really? I did not know that." </p>
<p>Sai suddenly pulls out a little notepad and writes what I said down. I blink slowly and assume that this is normal, so I turn back to the table. </p>
<p>"May I ask you some questions about social interaction, Hisoka?" </p>
<p>I look over at Sai and shrug. </p>
<p>"I don't mind, but let's wait to do that during art class. You need to eat."</p>
<p>Sai blinks once before nodding and putting away his notepad, then starting to eat. </p>
<p>"Don't you need to eat?" I hear Sai ask. </p>
<p>I shrug and am about to answer when a small plate of food is set down in front of me. </p>
<p>"Yes, he does, and he's going to." </p>
<p>I sigh as I hear my cousin, but grumble a soft 'thanks'.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know Sasuke's just looking out for me, but man... I really did not want to eat today. </em>
</p>
<p>I slowly begin to eat, silently thanking Sasuke for real in my head that he didn't give me a lot. As I eat, I chat with Sai.</p>
<p>
  <em>As strange as he is, he's pretty cool. And we both share similar backgrounds, foster kids. There's another thing, but-</em>
</p>
<p>The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and I throw away my plate, which held more than half of the food on it, before heading off to my art class with Sai. </p>
<p>"So, Hisoka. Do you have any siblings?" Sai looks over at me as we walk. </p>
<p>I nearly stop in my tracks, but force myself to shake my head. "No.. I don't." </p>
<p>Sai nods softly before pulling out his notepad once more. Knowing what he was about to ask, I chuckle and begin answering whatever questions he throws at me. </p>
<p>
  <em>I guess, it can't hurt to open up to people more. Looks like Sai is my first actual friend. Sasuke's other friends will have to work harder if they want me to consider them one of my friends... I can't just throw my trust around like a madman.</em>
</p>
<p>I enter the class with him and go to one of the furthest back tables, the both of us getting our art supplies out of our bags. I set up my small area with my sketchbook, pencils, and eraser before starting to sketch. I tap my pencil against my chin, thinking of what to draw. </p>
<p>I glance over to Sai, who's focused on the his current sketch. I can't help but notice how stunning he looks while focused on sketching. Discretely, I begin sketching him, glancing over his figure from time to time. </p>
<p>
  <em>BRRRRRRRRRING</em>
</p>
<p>I jump slightly when the bell suddenly rings. I quickly close my sketchbook and gather up my pencils and erasers before putting them, and my sketchbook, back into my bag. I look over to see Sai still sketching. </p>
<p>"Aren't you going to get ready?" I ask as I walk over. </p>
<p>He jumps a bit and quickly puts his stuff away. </p>
<p>"O-Oh, yes. Sorry. I was really concentrating," he replies quickly. </p>
<p>I nod softly. "Yeah, looked like it." I offer him a smile. </p>
<p>He blinks before smiling back, though it seemed a bit awkward since I knew he didn't normally, or genuinely smile. Once he's all packed up, I walk towards the class door with him. </p>
<p>"So, what's your next class?" I ask him, looking up at him. <em>I'm a little annoyed that he's taller than me... Ugh, I hate being short.</em></p>
<p>"I have chemistry next. What about you?" </p>
<p>I continue walking with him, humming. </p>
<p>"Chemistry as well. Who's your teacher? My chem teacher is Mr. Orochimaru." I tell him. </p>
<p>He nods. "Yes, mine, too. How have I not noticed you in my class?" </p>
<p>"Well, I usually sit in the far back and I'm a very quiet person, so maybe that's why." I shrug. </p>
<p>He nods again and holds the classroom door open for me. I thank him and walk in before making my way to my seat, Sai trailing behind me. I sit down in my desk and he sits next to me. </p>
<p>"I see. Perhaps that is why. I normally sit up front, but maybe the teacher will allow me to change spots so I can sit back here with you." </p>
<p>I shrug a bit, glancing at him before looking out the window, my chin resting on my hand. </p>
<p>"Whatever you wanna do, man. The company would be nice, but I don't want you to feel like you have to or anything." </p>
<p>Sai shrugs and sets up his things there, which leads me to assume that he's just going to sit there anyway, confronting our weird chemistry teacher or not. I continue looking out the window, not really paying much attention to anything around me. That is, until Sai mentions a certain gang. </p>
<p>"Have you heard of the Akatsuki, Hisoka?" </p>
<p>I nod. "Yeah. I only found out about them when I moved in with Sasuke. I've also already had a run in with them." </p>
<p>I sigh as I mention the run-in from yesterday. I look over at him to see his eyes wide and mouth ajar. </p>
<p>"And... you're alive? Not many people escape them without a scratch." </p>
<p>I shrug and look out the window once more. </p>
<p>"I was pretty scared, but Sasuke and Itachi found me there, so I was taken out of the situation before I could get hurt. Turns out Itachi used to be a part of the gang, but left them a couple years ago."</p>
<p>"And they haven't tracked him down or tried to kill him or anything?" Sai questions. </p>
<p>"I have no idea. It doesn't seem like something he particularly wants to talk about." I tell him. </p>
<p>Hearing the bell ring, I turn in my seat to face the class and get ready for it to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be SLIGHT Sai/Hisoka in this story, but not for very long nor will it be permanent. If anything, they don't even get together. Just puppy crushes =^~^=</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi gives his class a test on all of the excuses he's used thus far and Hisoka and Sai start making plans to hang out together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Word" = spoken</p>
<p>Word = thoughts</p>
<p>Word = strong emphasis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">|One week later|</span>
</p>
<p>[Hisoka POV]</p>
<p>I walk towards the library after splitting ways with Sasuke, the both of us having been brought to school early today since we had a test in Mr. Hatake's class. Arriving at the library, I look around before spotting Sai and heading over. I greet him with a slight smile as I sit across from him, and we both pull out our notes from Mr. Hatake's class and Mr. Orochimaru's class.</p>
<p>Mr. Orochimaru was also giving our chemistry class a test so Sai decided that we'd spend every morning leading up to the two tests to study together. I hum softly as I look over my English class notes, pouting a bit. </p>
<p>"Oi, Sai. Are you struggling at all with learning English?" I ask him as I look up from my notes. </p>
<p>Sai looks up at me from his notes and shakes his head. </p>
<p>"No, I am not. Are you?" He questions, tilting his head. </p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe," I reply as I puff out my cheeks as I lean against my hand, my chin resting on my palm. </p>
<p>Sai lets out a quiet chuckle and gets up, walking around the table before sitting beside me with his notes. </p>
<p>"Well, I'll help you. What are you struggling with?" He asks, glancing over my notes. </p>
<p>I begin explaining what I'm struggling with and not long after, I slowly begin understanding everything. </p>
<p>
  <em>Man, Sai makes an amazing tutor. I wonder if he's ever thought of possibly becoming a teacher.</em>
</p>
<p>After helping me, he stays beside me, and we compare notes as well as going over them, giving each other questions to test our knowledge and whatnot. After about half an hour, we switch to chemistry and repeat the process. Compare notes, give each other questions, and test each other's knowledge. </p>
<p>The warning bell rings after another half hour of studying, and we pack up our things before heading to class. I was thinking of asking Sai if he wants to hang out after school today. I hum softly as we walk to class together, looking down at the ground as we walk. </p>
<p>"Hisoka, something must be on your mind. Speak up." </p>
<p>I blink and look up at Sai as he suddenly speaks. </p>
<p>"Oh. Um.. Well, I.." </p>
<p>I avert my gaze, looking back down at the ground. </p>
<p>"I was just.. You know.. Contemplating something. Since you told me to speak up, um..." </p>
<p>I shove my hands deeper into my pockets, inhaling then exhaling. </p>
<p>"I was wondering, Sai, if.. If you'd wanna hang out after school today. Whether somewhere in town or my place or whatever." I say in a softer, quieter voice. </p>
<p>"Sure, I'd love to. It sounds fun." I hear Sai say. </p>
<p>I smile slightly to myself as I stare at the ground still. </p>
<p>"Awesome. So, where do you wanna hang out?" </p>
<p>Sai hums as he walks. </p>
<p>"We can definitely hang out in town. I've been meaning to go to the art shop, so we can go there first. Afterwards, we can stop at the mall and do something there, or we can catch a movie and get dinner after that..." </p>
<p>I smile as I listen to Sai blabber on, many ideas coming to his mind as he lists them off. There's so many things that we could do so it's nice that since Sai knows the town better, he can list off the many things we can do. </p>
<p>"What do you think we should do?" Sai questions after listening off the possibilities. </p>
<p>I think everything over, holding my chin in thought. </p>
<p>"Well... How about after going to the art shop, we just walk around town and go wherever catches our eye?" I suggest. </p>
<p>Sai smiles down at me, a genuine smile I only ever see him make when I'm around. </p>
<p>"That sounds great. Let's do that." </p>
<p>I nod and smile a bit more. We get to class and walk in, heading to our respective seats since the bell would ring any minute. I pull out my notes and study a bit more before Mr. Hatake arrives.</p>
<p>Mr. Hatake arrives after ten minutes of class being in session, and he's about to make an excuse when my brother's group of friends complain about him arriving late. </p>
<p>"Alright, class. As I'm sure you're aware, you guys have a test today. Now, like usual, you can't use your notes. Don't cheat and keep your eyes on your own paper. You're allowed to go on your phone <em><strong>after</strong> </em>you turn in your test." </p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know if it's just me, but something seems off about this test.</em>
</p>
<p>I watch as Mr. Hatake hands out the test and as soon as I get mine, I deadpan. </p>
<p>
  <em>Are you kidding me? A test on all of his damn excuses???</em>
</p>
<p>I grumble quietly to myself as I fill out my name and hour before officially starting the test. I glance around me to see everyone else equally annoyed and when I look at Mr. Hatake, I can tell that he's got a smug look hidden beneath that mask of his. </p>
<p>I huff and complete the test easily and stand up, turning in my test with an annoyed glare before going back to my desk and sitting down. Once I'm seated, I pull out my phone and plug in my earbuds, keeping the volume low so I don't distract my classmates. I turn on some music before opening Tumblr and scrolling through my dash, liking and reblogging fanart of my favourite anime shows or characters. </p>
<p>After awhile, everyone finishes the test and Kakashi tells everyone that the test won't be in the grade book, but that we do have an actual quiz coming up this Friday so there won't be any new homework for the weekend. The bell rings and I gather my things before meeting up with Sai and walking towards our next class. </p>
<p>
  <em>It's actually pretty neat that Sai and I have the same schedule. I mean, total coincidence because Sasuke and I have the same schedule on purpose, but still. It's nice to have another person who shares the same schedule. </em>
</p>
<p>I smile a bit to myself as I continue walking to my second hour class with my new friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hisoka and Sai go to an art store with Kankuro. While the puppeteer is off doing his own thing, Hisoka has yet another run in with Deidara and Sasori, this time Sai being with him to protect him. After that incident, Hisoka disappears one night to get some air and he meets someone he should have known he'd run into.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Hisoka]</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">|After school|</span>
</p>
<p>I smile to myself as I walk with Sai and Kankuro towards the art store. Kankuro decided to join since he needed new face paint and stuff for his puppets. As we walk to the art store, we mostly talked about all forms and variations of art.</p>
<p>I never had anyone to talk to about this stuff, so being able to with these two was so refreshing. When I looked up the art store's location, it was a bit far from the school, but that just gives me more of a chance to get to know Kankuro and Sai better. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hisoka! When did you first get into the world of art?" Kankuro asks. </p>
<p>Sai nods, signalling that he, too, wants to know. I chuckle softly with a small, sad smile and look ahead of me. </p>
<p>"When I was really young. There was someone important to me who introduced me to the art world, but... he left when I was still really young so as a way to remember him, I stayed in the art world and closed myself off from everyone." </p>
<p>Kankuro blinks. "Oh, shit, man. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't upset you or anything.." </p>
<p>I shrug and shake my head. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I don't really get upset anymore when the topic is brought up." </p>
<p>Kankuro nods and hesitantly asks, "were they related to you or just someone close?" </p>
<p>This time, I do hesitate, "ah, no. Just a really close friend of mine." </p>
<p>Kankuro nods and we all head into the art store. Kankuro heads off towards the puppeteer work area while Sai and I head to an aisle with copic markers, coloured pencils, sketching pencils, and more.</p>
<p>I look through all the supplies, thinking about if I need anything, when I suddenly hear two voices arguing. Recognizing the voices, my eyes widen a bit. </p>
<p>
  <em>You have got to be kidding me! Them again!?</em>
</p>
<p>I quietly grumble to myself, which seems to have gotten Sai's attention. </p>
<p>"Hisoka? Is something the matter?" Sai asks me. </p>
<p>I shake my head and look over at him. </p>
<p>"Oh, nothing. Just read something wrong." </p>
<p>I continue looking at the markers, straining my hears to see if I can hear what those two are talking about. </p>
<p>"Deidara, your stupid clay isn't in this aisle. Go somewhere else." </p>
<p>"Well, Sori, my man, I just wanna make sure you're not going to spend so much money~" </p>
<p>"Shut the hell up and go away. Also, stop calling me Sori." </p>
<p>"Alright, alright, Saso, fine~" </p>
<p>I bite the inside of my cheek, annoyed that I wasn't able to find out, or even hear, the redhead's real name. I glance out of the corner of my eye and watch as I see the blonde, Deidara, walk past this aisle.</p>
<p>I let out a quiet breath of relief, happy he didn't see me. However, I tense as I suddenly feel Sai's arm around me. </p>
<p>"E-Eh? S-Sai, wh-what-" </p>
<p>"Well, well. I wasn't expecting to see the young Uchiha again so soon." </p>
<p>I quickly look over, seeing the redhead. </p>
<p>"E-Eh?" </p>
<p>I look between Sai and the redhead, noticing that they were glaring at each other. I shrink back slightly. </p>
<p>"What business do you have with Hisoka?" Sai asks. </p>
<p>The redhead stares at us blankly, arms crossed. </p>
<p>"Mind if I... steal your boyfriend for a moment? I only need to-" </p>
<p>"No. You're going to try and recruit him again, aren't you? I'm not letting that happen." </p>
<p>I continue looking back and forth between the two as they argue. I look and see Deidara coming back over. </p>
<p>"Hey, what's the big deal, yeah? Saso, my man, are you harassing people again~? So rude!" </p>
<p>The redhead rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Deidara, you stupid clay brat." </p>
<p>The blonde and the redhead start bickering and Sai leads me away from them. I sigh quietly, feeling helpless. </p>
<p>
  <em>So much for a fun trip to the art store...</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">|That Weekend; 03:00 AM Saturday Night|</span>
</p>
<p>I take a deep breath as I look at myself in the mirror. I was currently dressed in a black and grey, bandanna themed t-shirt, graffiti skinny jeans, a pair of black and white Converse, my triquetra necklace, a black and white checkered bracelet on my left wrist, and a studded, leather gauntlet on my right forearm.</p>
<p>I also wore my usual jewelry in my lip, eyebrow, and ears. In my right hand was my Alexander McQueen bag that I use for everything, even school. I open up my bag and make sure that I have my leather-bound Book of Shadows, which I mostly use for art now rather than witchcraft, and my quill pen.</p>
<p>After confirming I had everything I needed, I grab my house keys and shove them into my pocket before grabbing my phone and headphones, carefully and quietly exiting my room. I sneak down the hall and down the stairs, walking as silently as humanly possible.</p>
<p>Once down by the front door, I grab my house keys from my pocket and carefully unlock the door before opening the door slightly and slipping out, which was easy because of my small frame. I shut the door quietly, yet securely, and lock the door. </p>
<p>I put my keys back into my pocket before placing my headphones on and plugging them into my phone. I open up YouTube, happy that Auntie pays for my YouTube Red, and I go to my downloaded music videos and click the first video before putting my phone back into my pocket and walking. </p>
<p>I wasn't really planning on going anywhere, just wanted to explore during a time when there aren't many people. I sigh softly to myself. </p>
<p>
  <em>But knowing me, something bad is going to happen and I'll either end up kidnapped or dead. </em>
</p>
<p>I continue walking, letting the music guide me to wherever it takes me, aiding my legs in movements. After a long time of walking, I look around me and notice that I was in the same area as where I met those three guys... I forgot their names, but I remember what they look like. </p>
<p>There was a blonde guy with long hair, blue eyes, and punk clothes, and then there was that guy with silver hair slicked back and magenta eyes who was shirtless, but as for the last of the three...</p>
<p>He was the most attractive, for sure. His hair was red, just like Gaara's, but slightly longer and looked so soft... His eyes were a beautiful greyish brown and wide. He dressed in punk clothing like the blonde, but it looked so much better on him. </p>
<p>I sit beneath the same tree that I sat under a week or so ago and lean my head back against the trunk, my onyx eyes fluttering shut. I yawn softly as I let my body relax, holding my bag on my lap.</p>
<p>I quietly begin humming to the song that was currently on. I don't know how long it's been, but to be frank, I could care less. All that's on my mind is that mysterious Akatsuki member with the red hair. Ever since I met him, I haven't been able to get him out of my head.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't even know his name, and yet he's all I can think about!</em>
</p>
<p>I sigh and grab my phone, looking through the video playlist before switching songs. I put my phone back and try to relax, but once again, he pops into my head. I groan softly in annoyance and hit my head against the trunk. </p>
<p>"Get out of my head," I grumble quietly to myself. </p>
<p>"What do you want out of your head?" </p>
<p>Hearing a voice suddenly, I sit up quickly and look around me, but see no one. </p>
<p>"Dumbass, look above you," the voice tells me. </p>
<p>I slowly look to see none other than the very guy I was thinking about. I jump up and look at him in shock. </p>
<p>"Y-You again?! How long have you been there!?" I ask hurriedly. I suddenly narrow my eyes. "Are you stalking me?" </p>
<p>He shrugs and jumps down from the tree, hands in his pockets as he now walks towards me. </p>
<p>"A while, I guess," he replies vaguely, "and no, I'm not "stalking" you." </p>
<p>A slight sense of unease washes over me as he steps closer. I try walking backwards away from him, only to end up with my back against a tree. </p>
<p>
  <em>The stupid area having so many trees... I suppose it's better than tripping to the ground and-</em>
</p>
<p>"So, Uchiha, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Especially this area, after what happened the last time you were here. Also, I highly doubt you've forgotten what happened at the art store the other day~"  </p>
<p>A slight smirk appears on his face as he, now, stands right in front of me. </p>
<p>"I- I don't know why I'm here. I just... I wanted to take a walk and just let my legs carry me wherever, but I guess I ended up here.." </p>
<p>The redhead tilts his head slightly, his bangs falling into his face more than usual and I really had to suppress the urge to brush his hair out of his eyes, that smirk still present on his features. </p>
<p>"Or, perhaps, you wanted to see me again? You know, I can read you like a book. For an Uchiha, you're not very good at-" </p>
<p>I frown and glare at him while saying, "what do you know, huh? Besides, it's not like I'm directly related to Itachi. He's my cousin, not my brother." </p>
<p>He lets out an amused chuckle and suddenly grabs my hands, holding them against the tree and above my head. My eyes widen as I watch him. </p>
<p>[3<sup>rd</sup> Person]</p>
<p>Sasori lifts his hand and holds Hisoka's chin between his curled index finger and his thumb. He turns the teens head, looking at his face from various angles. </p>
<p>"I must admit, you are just as attractive as your cousins. Though, more so in my personal opinion. Not that it matters to you or anything." </p>
<p>Sasori smirks as he looks down at the shorter Uchiha. </p>
<p>"After all, I'm just a stranger to you right now~" </p>
<p>Hisoka tries to move his head out of the gang members grasp, struggling to free his hands, but after some struggle, he gives up, finding himself to not be strong enough to overpower the other. </p>
<p>"Mm, let me guess. Ever since you met me, I've been on your mind. Is that it? And you're bothered by it because you don't even know my name, or rather... you don't remember it." </p>
<p>The silence caused Sasori to smirk more. <em>Nailed it.</em> Hisoka averts his gaze and doesn't trust himself to speak. He knew if he were to say something, he'd agree with the redhead before him. All because Sasori's guess was <em>true</em>.</p>
<p>"Well, since it seems to be bothering you so much..." </p>
<p>Sasori suddenly steps away from the young Uchiha, letting the raven-haired boy remember what personal space feels like. </p>
<p>"The name's Sasori," the redhead tells Hisoka, his expression returning to its usual blankness. "Don't forget it this time." </p>
<p>Sasori backs away from Hisoka and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I've got places to be." </p>
<p>Sasori turns away from the young Uchiha, heading back towards his gang's hideout. Hisoka gathers up his things, discreetly watching Sasori leave, before turning and heading towards home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sai asks Hisoka to see a movie and Hisoka says yes, teasing the other about it being a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Take some cute fluff. I love these boys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Hisoka]</p>
<p>|<span class="u">Monday afternoon; 5:00 pm</span>|</p>
<p><em>Sai</em><br/>Hey, Hisoka. I've kinda been pondering this the last few days...actually since we were that the art store...would you wanna go out again sometime?<br/><em>Received at 5:01 pm</em></p>
<p>I reread the text numerous times, unaware of the small smile that was replacing my usual frown. I quickly type out a reply before going back to the homework I was doing. </p>
<p><em>Me</em><br/>Is this your way of asking me on a date? Haha, that's fine with me.<br/><em>Sent at 5:02 pm</em></p>
<p>I hum quietly in annoyance as I get stuck on a problem. Though, I'm startled by a sudden ringing noise. I pick up my phone and answer, shaking my head as I see a familiar ravenette on my screen. </p>
<p>"You just <em>had </em>to FaceTime me, didn't you, Sai~?" I tease playfully. </p>
<p>Sai lets a slight pout form on his lips as he looks at me through his screen. </p>
<p>"Hisoka, you can be so mean, sometimes. Anyway, I'm not sure if I was thinking of it as a date or not, but I'm cool with whatever," Sai tells me. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but tease you." I laugh quietly, covering the lower half of my face. "Yeah, I don't really care either. What'd you have in mind?" </p>
<p>"Well," Sai starts. "I was thinking that we could go see a movie or something."</p>
<p>I hum as I think about it, tapping my chin a bit. "Yeah, that sounds cool. What day and what movie?" </p>
<p>Sai chews on his lip, something he does when he's thinking I've noticed, before meeting my gaze once more. </p>
<p>"How does two hours from now sound? As for the movie, I'll keep it a surprise." He tells me. </p>
<p>I smirk playfully, looking at him through my screen. "This totally sounds like a date~ I accept." </p>
<p>Sai's cheeks flush at the mention of 'date' and I can't help but feel proud at being able to make someone like Sai blush so easily. Sai clears his throat, his hand covering most of his face as he averts his gaze. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Alright. I'll see you later tonight, then." He hangs up. </p>
<p>I shake my head and laugh quietly before getting dressed into an ancient Egypt themed muscle tee, a pair of black pants with different cultural symbols, and a pair of black and white checkered Vans. After getting dressed, I smirk to myself.</p>
<p>I shuffle through my different chokers before plucking out the one that has the words "eat me" on it and a little loop for a leash to attach. I wrap the leather around my neck before tightening it on.</p>
<p>Next, I slip on my triquetra necklace, put in my Poke-ball gauges, and exchange my silver, captive bead ring for a black, metal horseshoe ring. I run my tongue over my lips, and the piercing, to get a feel for it since I don't normally wear horseshoe rings. </p>
<p>I picked this choker just to see Sai's reaction. Checking the time, I head out of my room with my phone and wallet before greeting Sasuke and telling him I'm going out with Sai to see a movie. Sasuke stares at me with a blank expression, specifically at my choker. </p>
<p>"Don't you have another one, dude..?" He asks slowly. </p>
<p>I shrug, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Yeah, I do. I'm just wearing this one to see the reaction I get from Sai."</p>
<p>He chuckles and shakes his head. "When do you need to be at the theater?" </p>
<p>I hum. "About an hour and a half, now," I tell her. </p>
<p>The ravenette nods. "I have a job interview near the theater so why don't I give you a ride? I did get my license recently after all."</p>
<p>I shake my head with a teasing smirk. "Nah, it's alright! I still don't trust your driving enough yet~." </p>
<p>Sasuke lets out a huff of annoyance but nods again before telling me to be safe and be home no later than midnight. I nod and wave goodbye before grabbing my house keys from the key rack by the door and heading out. I send Sai a quick text, saying I'm on my way, before setting up my music and plugging in my earbuds to listen to it. </p>
<p>I walk down the streets towards the theater, humming quietly to the music blasting into my ears. After about twenty minutes, I get to the theater. I check the time and notice I'm still very early so I just sit around and play some games on my phone while waiting for Sai. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, I get a message from Sai, telling me he'll be here in five minutes. I stand up and put my phone and earbuds away before stretching out my limbs after sitting for so long. </p>
<p>I wonder what movie Sai planned for us to watch. I hope it's a horror movie...</p>
<p>I look over at the street. As I do, I see Sai getting out of a pretty fancy looking car. He was dressed casually and, if I'm being honest, he looks really good. I lightly shake the thoughts out of my head, forcing back a blush. I lean back against the wall coolly as he walks up to me. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hisoka," he greets with a small smile. I see his eyes scan my body before his gaze connects to the choker I'm wearing. I smirk and watch as his face explodes into the darkest shade of red I've seen on his face. </p>
<p>"Hisoka, is wearing such a lewd necklace really necessary...?" Sai looks away as we walk into the movie theater. I laugh quietly and smirk, shoving my hands into my pockets. "I just wanted to see your reaction. I'm glad I did because your reaction was priceless and adorable~" </p>
<p>"I'm not supposed to be adorable, Hisoka," whines Sai quietly with a shake his head as he purchases two tickets, having whispered the movie name so I couldn't hear. He also held onto both tickets so I couldn't see the title. </p>
<p>I huff a bit from not being able to see the movie title and keep following the ravenette beside me. Once we've done everything we needed, such as getting our tickets scanned and getting snacks and drinks, we head to the theater room that the movie is playing in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the movie and Hisoka and Sai part ways, Hisoka has another run in with Sasori, this time it unnerving the ravenette and scaring him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Hisoka]</p>
<p>|After the movie|</p>
<p>Sai and I leave the room the movie was playing in. He'd taken me to see Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. The ravenette beside me looks over with a gentle smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"How was the movie?," he asks me.</p>
<p>"It was so good!," I exclaim, gushing about the parts of the movie I enjoyed.</p>
<p>I look over to see his smile widening and I can't stop the heat that rises to my cheeks. His smile is just so pretty and seeing it makes me smile as well.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you enjoyed the movie," the ravenette says.</p>
<p>We talk a bit more until we're outside. His ride arrives shortly after we get outside and we say goodbye. I watch as the car he got into drives away.</p>
<p>I turn away and begin getting ready to head home when an arm wraps around my shoulders. I instantly tense and try to move away. Heartbeats fast. Breathing increases and labors.</p>
<p>Look left, look right. No one to my left, Sasori to my right. I narrow my eyes at him as I manage to move away from the artistic redhead.</p>
<p>"What do you want?," I question.</p>
<p>[third person]</p>
<p>Sasori steps toward the black-haired male and wraps an arm around his shoulders again, leading the male away from the movie theater.</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing really," he mutters. "Just wanted to see how you're doing. Is that such a crime?"</p>
<p>Hisoka looks away but refrains from moving away again. He didn't want to cause a scene, for he knew it wouldn't end well.</p>
<p>"Not going to talk?" the redhead asks. Receiving no answer, he sighs but continues walking.</p>
<p>The two walk for some time until they reach a more secluded area, where Hisoka immediately steps away from Sasori and keeps some distance between the two of them.</p>
<p>Sasori heaves another sigh. "Do you really dislike me so much?" the taller male asks.</p>
<p>Hisoka crosses his arms and simply keeps walking. After a moment, he finally speaks up. "I don't know anything about you except for the fact that you're part of a dangerous gang. I don't feel like getting caught up in that kind of shit. I'd rather have a peaceful life finally."</p>
<p>Sasori looks over and raises a brow, confusion crossing his features for just a moment. "Finally? The hell does that mean?"</p>
<p>Hisoka scoffs. "Yeah, you'd sure like to know. However, I'm not planning on telling anyone about my past so kindly piss off."</p>
<p>The ravenette turns away and begins walking in the direction of his home, thankful the two didn't stray into an unrecognizable territory.</p>
<p>"Hisoka, I will get you someday. Just you watch," the redhead replies before turning in the opposite direction and walking away, hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>Hisoka shudders slightly from the words that the redhead spoke, the words replying over and over in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hisoka, I will get you someday. Just you watch."</em>
</p>
<p>Whatever that truly meant, Hisoka didn't want to know about. His aunt, uncle, and older cousin would still be gone until the day before the court date and if Mikoto found out something happened to him while the three of them were gone, she'd no doubt be pissed and beyond worried.</p>
<p>Hisoka immediately starts making his way home, often looking behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He could see Sasori still walking in the opposite direction, the redhead never once looking back.</p>
<p>Hisoka finally makes it home and walks up to the door. He unlocks the front door with a shaking hand and heads inside before shutting and locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>He hangs his keys up on the key rack, seeing Sasuke's missing. He must be at his job interview still. I wonder how it's going. Hisoka walks up to his room and stretches out his limbs, letting out an exhausted yawn.</p>
<p>He ran a hand back through his hair as he walks into his room. Hands reaching up, he removes the choker he'd been wearing and sets it on the small basket containing his other chokers. </p>
<p>He, then, goes into his bathroom and takes out all of his piercings before cleaning them thoroughly and putting in clean ones. Once he was finished with that, he heads back into his room and takes off his beanie, tossing it lightly up onto the top of his dresser. He plops down onto his bed and pulls out his homework, remembering that he needed to finish the rest of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>